YUNJAE :: MINE (ONESHOOT)
by cminsa
Summary: YOU'RE MINE, JUNG YUNHO! (bad summary) just read, DLDR


Awan itu, masih terus bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus. Mengabaikan tatapan kagum kaum di bawahnya yang mengagumi keindahan gas berwarna putih itu. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi kaum di atasnya. Kaum di atasnya? Ya, kaum di atasnya, kaum yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang bahkan dengan alat canggih sekalipun. Kaum itu, hidup mandiri dan bebas, memiliki sayap besar berwarna putih dan makhluk-makhluk berwajah menawan. Entah pria atau wanita, tak ada beda bagi mereka. Ya, bagi orang awam, kita bisa menyebutnya malaikat.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, malaikat tentu memiliki tugas masing-masing. Mengatur intensitas cahaya matahari, mengatur hembusan angin, mengatur aliran air, dan tugas melimpah lainnya. Semua itu mereka lakukan untuk Tuhan, pencipta mereka dan seluruh makhluk di jagad raya ini. Para malaikat itu tampak sibuk menjalankan tugasnya dengan patuh tanpa keluhan sedikit pun. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menengok makhluk indah satu ini.

Mata bulat jernihnya sedari tadi hanya menatap gumpalan awan di bawahnya, bukan awan tepatnya, tapi pemandangan di bawah awan. Apakah itu?

"_Tampan."_ Gumamnya sambil tersenyum mempesona. Melihatnya sekilas seperti melihat remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Ah, apa malaikat itu sedang jatuh cinta?

Lagi-lagi malaikat itu melebarkan senyumnya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Bahkan posisi duduknya sejak tadi masih sama. Apa dia tidak lelah, eoh? Menatap _dunia_ di bawahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan barang sedetik pun.

"_Hero!"_ sebuah suara tegas berhasil membuyarkan senyumannya. Wajah putih itu segera kembali memasang raut serius dan berbalik menatap rekannya di belakang.

"_Ada apa?"_ tanyanya dingin.

"_Tuhan memanggilmu."_ Terangnya pendek, lalu berlalu setelah melebarkan sayap putihnya dan terbang.

"_Pasti tentang itu lagi."_ Malaikat bermata indah itu menggaruk tengguknya malas, _"Sudah aku bilang kan aku tidak akan melepaskan-'nya'."_

Dengan ogah-ogahan, malaikat bernama _Hero_ itu segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia bisa saja pergi dengan sayapnya agar cepat sampai tapi entah mengapa ia justru memilih jalan kaki. Mungkin karena ia sedang malas atau menyiapkan mental untuk hal yang besar.

"_Ah, ya sudahlah. Ini sudah resikoku."_ Malaikat itu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sambil terus berjalan dan bermonolog ria, _"Lagipula aku tidak meminta-Nya untuk menciptakanku sebagai malaikat kan?"_

**.**

**.**

**MINE**

Chang Min Sa

2014

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

Dan di sinilah namja cantik itu sekarang…

Setelah ia dipanggil penciptanya, ia segera melaksanakan perintah. Lebih tepatnya menjalani hukumannya. Ia dihukum dikeluarkan dari surga dan akan dimasukkan neraka nantinya. Tapi ia beruntung, sebelum mejalani hukumannya, ia bisa membujuk Tuhan untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

"_Aku akan pergi dari sini, selamanya, tapi ijinkan aku untuk mengajak-nya bersamaku."_

Permintaannya saat itu segera disanggupi Sang Pencipta, mungkin sudah muak dengan kelakuan makhluk indah itu.

Setelah mendapat ijin, ia segera berlalu dan turun ke Bumi. Hingga di sinilah ia berada. Sebenarnya ia masih memiliki sayap, hanya saja kali ini berwarna hitam pekat, ia masih tak tahu, untuk apa ia memiliki sayap itu. Bukankah ia sedang dihukum? Tapi setelah berpikir cukup lama, ia beranggapan mungkin sayap itu akan berguna nantinya.

Kembali namja cantik itu mengamati kondisi di bawahnya. Kali ini ia berdiri tenang di antara hembusan angin, mengamati gedung tinggi di bawahnya. Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari gedung itu, yang baru saja melajukan mobil hitamnya. Hal itu tak urung membuat senyuman aneh tersungging di bibir merah itu.

"_Aku akan menunjukkan surga kita padamu, My Love…"_

Sedetik kemudian, ia melayang pergi menembus awan. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang sedang mengejar mobil hitam itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Lagipula siapa yang akan melihatnya, tak ada yang bisa melihatnya kecuali kaum sebangsanya dan Penciptanya.

**.**

**MINE**

**.**

Cuaca yang terik di bulan Juni memang bukan hal biasa bagi penduduk bumi bagian utara tapi entah mengapa kali ini udara terasa lebih panas daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Meski begitu aktifitas harus tetap berjalan sesuai jadwal setidaknya agar mereka bisa terus melanjutkan hidup. Bagitu pula yang dirasakan namja tampan yang satu ini. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya, Jung Yunho, sang model kenamaan di negeri Ginseng. Kiprahnya di dunia hiburan memang sedang naik daun, akibatnya tak hanya menjadi bintang majalah, akhir-akhir ini ia juga ditawari berakting. Tapi sayang, namja bermata musang itu tidak mengindahkannya.

Saat ini ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju apartemennya. Tentu saja ia tidak sendiri, ada sang_ manager_ yang menemaninya ─seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut poni lemparnya.

"Aish, hari ini panas sekali!" seru Yunho sambil mengipaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah. Ia juga melepas tiga kancing kemejanya untuk sekedar memberi ruang udara masuk. "Kenapa AC-nya tidak terasa? Kencangkan AC-nya, Changmin!" titahnya pada sang _manager_.

"Hyuuung, AC sudah dalam mode maksimal. Mau kugeser sampai berapa lagi?" gerutu sang manager muda ─Shim Changmin─ sambil memutar kemudi. Ia memarkirkan mobil di sisi jalan lalu membuka _save belt_-nya.

Melihat gelagat _manager_ mudanya, Yunho segera bertanya, "Mau ke mana?"

"Aku mau keluar membeli ramen. Persediaan ramenku habis." Jawabnya cuek sambil membuka pintu di sebelahnya. Sebelum pergi ia menengok ke arah Yunho lalu balik bertanya, "Ada yang ingin kau beli, Hyung?"

'_Tumben si tiang ini baik hati?'_ Tanya Yunho dalam hati, pasalnya hampir menjadi pantangan bagi namja jangkung pecinta makanan itu untuk mentraktir orang lain. Yang ada malah ia sering meminta traktir dari orang lain. Merasa tak ada gunanya Yunho memikirkan hal itu, ia menatap Changmin sambil menjawab, "Belikan aku minuman dingin saja. Aku haus."

Changmin hanya mengangguk sekilas lalu menjauh dari mobil, memasuki sebuah supermarket di kiri jalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Yunho tak ambil pusing dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi halte. Akan biasa jika namja itu sedang duduk menunggu bis datang tapi sepertinya namja itu tidak sedang melakukan aktifitas membosankan itu.

Namja berbaju biru langit dan celana panjang putih itu tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Bahunya terlihat bergetar dan mungkin orang di sampingnya bisa mendengar suara isakannya. Entah dorongan dari mana, Yunho beranjak dri tempat duduknya, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghampiri namja malang itu.

Setelah sampai di samping namja itu, spekulasi Yunho tentang namja itu semakin kuat. Ternyata benar namja itu sedang menangis. Tapi kenapa?

Dengan ragu Yunho meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di bahu kiri namja itu, sejenak namja itu berhenti terisak tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho lirih, beruntung halte itu sedang sepi karena memang di jam itu tidak ada bis yang akan melintas. "Kenapa kau di sini? Ada apa?"

Namja itu berhenti menangis, ia mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan wajah putih penuh air mata yang berhasil menutupi mata bulatnya. "Hiks… aku…hiks… tersesat."

"Huh?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku baru tiba di kota ini untuk mencari pekerjaan tapi ternyata…hiks…aku malah dirampok. Hiks…Semua barangku ada di tas itu dan…dan…hiks… sekarang aku tak tahu harus pergi ke mana." Jelasnya masih diselingi isakan tangisnya. Ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho karena malu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu duduk di sebelah namja itu, "Apa kau tidak ingat nomor telepon keluargamu? Dari kampung halamanmu mungkin."

Namja bermata bulat itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemas, "Aku tidak ingat. Ayah dan ibuku sudah tiada sejak sebulan yang lalu. Karna itulah aku pergi ke kota."

Yunho ikut merasa iba. _'Malang sekali nasibmu.'_ Yunho diam beberapa saat lalu entah ide dari mana ia berkata, "Kau bisa ikut denganku."

"Huh?" namja itu menatap Yunho tak percaya. Ia mengerjab-ngerjapkan matanya seolah ia baru bangun dari mimpi panjangnya. "J-jinjja?"

Yunho tersenyum lalu mengangguk pasti. "Ne. Kau bisa tinggal denganku untuk sementara. Lagipula aku tinggal sendiri, terkadang aku merasa kesepian." Terang Yunho tanpa diminta.

Beberapa detik berlalu, namja cantik itu terlihat berpikir keras.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lagi karna tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari namja di sebelahnya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" namja itu terlihat ragu. Ia menatap Yunho ragu. Hei, siapa yang tidak ragu kalau diajak tinggal dengan orang yang sama sekali belum kau kenal?

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang bisa membantumu." Ujar Yunho meyakinkan.

Namja itu berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk ragu. "Ne, aku mau. Gamsahamnida…" namja itu menggantung kalimatnya. Sepertinya ia bingung memanggil pahlawannya.

Yunho tersenyum mengerti, ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Jung Yunho. Bagapta."

Dengan ragu, namja itu menyambut uluran tangan Yunho lalu menjawab, "Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Kau bisa memanggilku Jaejoong, Yunho-shi."

"_No! No! No!_ Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil saja aku Yunho, sepertinya kita seumuran." Yunho tersenyum lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ne. Sekali lagi, gamsahamnida, Yunho." Kata Jaejoong lagi sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jja! Ikutlah denganku." Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Eh? Kemana?" Jaejoong yang sedikit kaget segera berdiri. Ia merasa punggungnya terasa cukup pegal karena terlalu lama duduk.

Yunho menoleh lalu tersenyum maklum, "Tentu saja ke apartemenku. Kajja!" ajaknya sambil mulai berjalan di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tak mau tertinggal segera menyusul di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di mobil, Jaejoong duduk di kursi belakang bersama Yunho. Jaejoong tampak menguap lebar dan hal itu sempat tertangkap mata Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu terkikik geli.

"Mian." Kata Jaejoong sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, malu mungkin.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Gwenchana. Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah. Perjalanan ke apartemenku masih jauh. Aku akan membangunkanmu jika kita sudah sampai."

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran jok mobil. Ia memejamkan mata dan tak sampai lima menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Yunho sedikit tersenyum melihatnya lalu kembali menatap ke depan. Tapi tak lama ia merasakan bahunya sedikit berat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kepala Jaejoong di bahunya. Sepertinya namja itu sangat capek sampai-sampai ia tak sadar tengah tidur di bahu Yunho. Tapi Yunho hanya bisa mengulas senyum maklum. Ia justru membelai rambut hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut, bermaksud membuatnya terlarut dalam mimpi.

Tak berselang lama, Changmin kembali ke mobil. Ia membawa kantong plastik berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. Begitu masuk ia segera duduk di kemudi dan mengacak isi plastik itu. Begitu mendapati yang dicarinya, Changmin memberikannya pada Yunho. Barulah Changmin menyadari adanya penghuni lain di mobil itu.

"Ini pesananmu, Hyu_ng?" Changmin menatap namja yang tertidur di bahu Yunho. "Nugu?"

Yunho meraih minuman kaleng yang disodorkan Changmin lalu membukanya hati-hati. "Hanya seseorang yang tak sengaja kutemui. Dia tersesat."

Changmin mengangkat alisnya bingung. _'Sejak kapan Yunho hyung peduli dengan orang lain?'_ Changmin menatap namja di sebelah Yunho penuh selidik masih belum percaya dengan perjelasan namja bermata musang itu. "Hyu_"

"Changmin-ah, ayo, jalan! Aku ingin segera istirahat." Titah Yunho begitu menyadari jika Changmin tak bergegas menyalakan mesinnnya.

Mau tak mau Changmin menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ia menghadap kemudi lalu mulai menyalakan mesin. Setelah menyalakan mesin, ia melajukan mobil Audi itu membelah jalanan padat kota Seoul.

'_Apa namja itu namja yang baik? Atau jangan-jangan itu hanya kedoknya saja?'_

**.**

**MINE**

**.**

Sesampainya di tempat parkir gedung apartemen, Yunho mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong. Tapi namja cantik itu rupanya terlalu nyaman dalam mimpinya, mungkin terlalu lelah. Karena tak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong, mau tak mau Yunho memutuskan untuk menggendong Jaejoong.

"Changmin-ah, bantu aku menggendongnya." Pinta Yunho sambil membuka pintu di sampingnya.

Sementara itu, Changmin yang baru saja membuka pintu kemudi segera berjaga di sebelah pintu yang dibuka artisnya. Menunggu Yunho keluar. Changmin membantu Yunho untuk menggendong Jaejoong di punggung namja bermata sipit itu. "Kenapa tidak kau bangunkan saja, Hyung? Kalau begini kan Hyung capek sendiri."

"Gwenchanayo, Changmin." Jawab Yunho sambil membenahi posisi Jaejoong di punggungnya. Mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. "Aku sudah membangunkannya tapi sepertinya ia terlalu lelah sampai-sampai bangun sebentar saja rasanya susah."

Changmin diam saja dan memilih mengikuti Yunho ke apartemennya, siapa tahu namja tampan itu butuh bantuan.

Begitu sampai di apartemennya, Yunho segera membawa Jaejoong ke kamar tamu. Beruntung apartemen sederhana itu memiliki kamar tamu karena memang sang _manager_ biasa menginap di sana jika mereka pulang terlalu larut. Yunho merebahkan tubuh mungil Jaejoong di atas tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Setelah memastikan tamunya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, Yunho beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu. Dilihatnya Changmin yang berdiri di luar pintu kamar tamu segera menghampirinya.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin begitu melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar tamu. "Kau yakin dia bukan orang jahat? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia orang yang ingin mencelakaimu?" tanya Changmin sedikit ragu pasalnya ia khawatir dengan namja yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Yunho tersenyum tipis lalu beranjak duduk di sofa dekat Changmin. "Gwenchana, Changmin-ah. Aku yakin Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang jahat. Buktinya diawal pertemuan kami, dia tidak mengenalku, hm?"

"Tapi…bagaimana kalau itu adalah salah satu jebakannya, Hyung. Aku khawatir Hyu_"

"Kalaupun terjadi hal buruk padaku, aku bisa menjaga diri kok. Kau lupa kalau aku bisa ilmu bela diri, huh?" potong Yunho sekaligus menenangkan kecemasan Changmin.

Changmin diam meski keraguan masih menjalai pikirannya.

"Nah, jadi apa jadwalku besok?" tanya Yunho berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Changmin. Ia juga tak biasa berdiam lama dengan _manager_-nya itu.

Changmin tentu saja terkejut dan segera mengambil catatan kecil di saku mantelnya. Ia membuka beberapa lembar lalu berhenti saat ia menemukan yang ia cari. "Besok jadwalmu kosong, Hyung. Kau bisa istirahat seharian untuk besok." Changmin menutup catatan kecil itu lalu melanjutkan, "Tapi besok aku akan bernegoisasi dengan salah satu produser majalah yang memintamu sebagai model. Aku akan memberi kabarmu secepatnya jika kami sudah mencapai kesepakatan Hyung. Aish, mereka benar-benar memaksa meski jadwalmu padat, Hyung."

Yunho tersenyum melihat _dongsaeng_-nya itu tampak repot dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan namja jangkung itu sampai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Benar-benar lucu. Yunho berdiri lalu menghampiri Changmin, "Nah, karena hari ini kau tidak bisa menginap di sini, cepatlah pulang sebelum pintu rumahmu dikunci."

"Mwo? Aigo!" Changmin memukul dahinya sebal. Ia lupa jika keluarganya sangat disiplin akan waktu pulang apalagi untuk anak-anak mereka, mengingat mereka tinggal di Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi. Changmin segera berbalik menuju pintu apartemen Yunho dengan tergesa-gesa lalu berpamitan sebentar dan pergi bersamaan dengan pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang tersenyum lalu menguap karena mengantuk. "Huuuaaah, aku akan segera tidur kalau begitu." celetuknya entah pada siapa.

**.**

**MINE**

**.**

"_Ughhh…aahhh….uuugghhh…."_

Mata musang itu mencoba untuk mencari cahaya, tapi ia tak bisa. Hanya kegelapan total di sekitarnya. ia mencoba untuk melanjutkan tidurnya, tapi ia tak bisa. Sesuatu di bawah sana mengganggunya. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat.

Sesuatu tengah memijat juniornya dengan pelan tapi semakin lama semakin cepat. Dan itu membuatnya sesak. Ia ingin melihat dan membentak pelakunya tapi ia tak bisa melihat apapun di sekitarnya. Membuatnya makin mengerang frustasi.

"_Oughh…n-nuguuu..uuhh…"_

Ditengah desahan sunyinya, ia mencoba bertanya. Meski ia yakin tak mendengar sebaris kalimat itu menggema di telinganya. Tapi ia bisa merasakan ada orang lain di dekatnya, yang tak bisa dilihatnya. Ia juga tak bisa bersuara, ia hanya mendesah. Tak kuasa akan tubuh lengketnya. Bisa dipastikan ia tak akan bisa bangun hingga pagi.

**.**

**MINE**

**.**

**#side story#**

Mata bulat itu terbuka dengan tenang. Tubuh kecilnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Namja cantik itu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah mendekati pintu kamar lalu memutar engselnya. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju tempat yang bukan miliknya ─tapi ia akan berusaha menjadikan penghuni ruangan itu sebagai miliknya. Ya, miliknya, malam ini.

_Kriet…_

Pintu itu terbuka dan tampaklah kamar mewah khas seorang namja. Seorang namja yang dipujanya tengah tertidur nyaman di atas ranjang, dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih tipis. Beranjak ia menghampiri pujaan hatinya, duduk di sisi ranjang luas itu. Jemari lentiknya terulur, menyentuh wajah tampan yang selalu mengusiknya.

"_Tonight, you'll be mine. Mine. Forever."_

Detik selanjutnya, keajaiban terjadi. Di atas ranjang luas itu, namja tampan yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu sudah tanpa busana. Selimut hangatnya terbang entah ke mana. Sedangkan sang pengagum rahasia, sedang menyeringai senang.

Namja cantik ─sang pengagum rahasia─ beranjak dari tempatnya. Tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi kulit putih pucatnya. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh kecoklatan itu. mengamati beberapa saat wajah tampan itu, sebelum menundukkan wajahnya, meraih bibir berbentuk hati itu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat dan penuh hasrat.

Selagi bibir cerinya bekerja, perlahan ia menempelkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh polos namja di bawahnya. Menempel lalu menekan. Bibir cerinya mulai mengulum bibir hati yang sudah diincarnya sejak lama, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak naik turun secara horizontal. Membuat bagian bawah mereka bergesekan tak nyaman. Tapi namja cantik itu seolah tak terganggu, ia justru mempercepat gerakannya.

"_Aaahhhh….."_ desahan kencang itu meluncur begitu namja cantik itu melepaskan kulumannya.

Dijilatnya lelehan air liur yang mengalir dari bibir hati di depannya. Lalu semakin turun ke leher namja tampan di bawahnya, menggigit dan menghisap hingga sebuah tanda kemerahan tercipta di sana. Ditegakkan kembali tubuhnya, membelai bekas _kissmark_ yang diciptakannya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga namja tampan di bawahnya, _"Now, you're mine!"_

Namja cantik itu kembali bergerak, kali ini turun dan menghisap nipple kecoklatan namja tampan itu. Juga memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sekitar dada bidang itu. Lagi, namja cantik itu menurunkan daerah jajahannya, singgah sebentar di atas perut rata itu sebelum ke acara inti. Benda yang sudah ditunggunya, menegak menggesek perutnya. Menggesek nyaman bagian tubuhnya. Ia merasa di awang-awang.

Tak sabar dengan permainannya sendiri, namja cantik itu bergegas meraih benda panjang dan keras itu. Mengurutnya pelan lalu semakin cepat. Suara desahan sang pujaan hati kembali menyapa telinganya, ia menyeringai makin lebar. Begitu pemanasan dirasa cukup, segera dimasukkan benda tegang itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Yang tentu saja mendatangkan desahan beruntun dari namja tampan di bawahnya.

Ia menatap wajah sang pujaan hati dari bawah, _"Nikmati saja untuk malam ini. Mungkin lain waktu kita akan bisa saling menatap dengan cinta"_

**.**

**MINE**

**.**

Ting Tong !

Ting Tong !

Bunyi bel pintu itu mengusik tidur nyenyaknya. Tidak nyenyak sebenarnya, membuat namja tampan itu menggerutu dalam mimpinya. Berharap ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, ditariknya selimut tebalnya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Ting Tong !

Kali ini bunyi bel itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sambil mengutuk tamunya, Yunho mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Duduk di atas tempat tidurnya lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku entah karena apa. Di tengah kegiatannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja cantik yang masuk ke kamar itu dengan ragu.

"Yunho-ah, Changmin…mencarimu." Kata Jaejoong terbata. Ia tidak menatap Yunho, hanya menatap ubin di bawahnya.

Yunho mengangguk pelan lalu menjawab, "Ne, aku akan segera keluar."

Setelah itu Jaejoong beranjak dari kamar itu sementara Yunho berjalan ke kamar mandi, sekedar mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas paginya, Yunho segera menemui Changmin. Dilihatnya namja jangkung itu tengah mengamati Jaejoong ─yang sedang di dapur─ dengan tatapan tajam.

Yunho menghampiri _manager_-nya dan menyapa, "Annyeong, Changmin-ah? Tumben pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu? Bukankah kau bilang ingin menemui produser?"

Bukannya menjawab, Changmin justru menatap penuh tanya pada Yunho. "Hyung, kau baru saja bangun?"

Yunho mengangguk tak mengerti. "Ada apa?"

Changmin mengurut dahinya pelan, "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hingga membuatmu bangun terlambat, eoh? Sekarang sudah jam 11 siang. Kau bilang ini masih pagi? Dunia pasti sudah terbalik."

"Mwo?" Yunho yang tak percaya segera melihat jam dinding di ruangan itu. Benar saja kata Changmin, ini sudah siang. Jam 11.16. Tumben sekali ia bangun terlalu siang. "Aish! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Lalu duduk di samping Changmin.

"Hyung," Changmin memanggil sambil melirik ke arah dapur, takut kalau orang yang dibicarakannya tiba-tiba datang. "semalam…kau tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan tamumu, kan?"

"Mwo? Melakukan apa,eoh?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti, ia masih mencengkeram kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Aigo! Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Itulah akibatnya kalau Hyung bangun kesiangan."

"Hmm, mungkin karna semalam aku mimpi buruk, Changmin."

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Mimpi apa, Hyung?"

Tak!

Nampan yang dibawa Jaejoong berpindah di atas meja, sang pelaku ─Jaejoong─ pura-pura tak peduli dengan meletakkan minuman dan beberapa makanan di atas meja. Setelahnya ia membungkuk dan berkata, "Makan dan minumlah dulu, aku yakin kalian pasti lapar."

Jaejoong kembali ke dapur, meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap namja cantik itu tajam sedangkan Yunho masih memegang kepalanya.

"Ah, Changmin-ah, apa yang membawamu kemari? Kau sudah bertemu dengan produser?" tanya Yunho seolah menyadari jika Changmin pasti datang karena ada keperluan dengannya.

Cukup lama Changmin diam sebelum kemudian ia meraih minuman yang disediakan Jaejoong lalu meneguknya perlahan. Setelahnya, barulah ia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan nada dingin, "Aku menolaknya Hyung."

"Mwo? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho terkejut karena setahunya Changmin hampir selalu menerima semua tawaran yang masuk padanya. Kecuali jika tawaran itu adalah tawaran drama atau film. Tapi kali ini, tawaran ini kan hanya menjadi model majalah. Tidak akan menguras banyak tenaga, tumben sekali Changmin menolaknya.

"Majalah mereka buruk, maksudku kualitasnya. Mereka menggunakanmu untuk meningkatkan pembeli majalah mereka." Terang Changmin sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Kali ini tatapan Changmin sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini terasa, kosong.

"Hmm, baiklah." Yunho menyerah, toh dengan begitu ia bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk istirahat, kan?

Tiba-tiba Changmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, meraih tasnya lalu berkata dengan acuh, "Mulai besok hingga seminggu ke depan jadwal Hyung kosong. Berliburanlah."

"Mwo? W-waeyo?" tanya Yunho terkejut. Tidak biasanya jadwalnya kosong selama lebih dari dua hari.

Changmin berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen lalu meraih engsel pintunya, sebelum keluar, Changmin menjawab, "Agensi kasihan padamu jadi mereka memberimu waktu libur yang cukup panjang. Jadi manfaatkan waktumu dengan baik, Hyung. Bye!"

"Tapi Chang_"

Blam!

Pintu apartemennya tertutup sempurna, menelan _manager_-nya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ada apa dengannya, eoh?"

**.**

**MINE**

**.**

Semenjak saat itu, Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi _manager_-nya. Bahkan setelah masa liburannya selesai, ia tak bisa menemukan namja jangkung itu. Ketika ia mengunjungi gedung agensi, bukannya sapaan ramah yang didapatkannya, tapi hujatan dan makian dari para petinggi agensi. Mereka marah pada Yunho karena tidak dapat menjalani jadwal yang telah diatur hingga banyak produser yang membatalkan kerjasama dengan agensinya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat agensi rugi besar.

Dan saat ia menanyakan perihal Changmin, ia justru mendapat kabar duka. Namja jangkung itu dikabarkan meninggal saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari apartemennya seminggu yang lalu. Anehnya, mengapa Yunho tidak mendapatkan kabar itu. Sama sekali tidak.

Aneh.

Karena agensi rugi besar oleh ulah Yunho, mereka sepakat menarik fasilitas Yunho mulai dari apartemen hingga mobil mewahnya. Yunho? Entahlah, ia akan tinggal di mana.

Di saat itulah, sang malaikat _yang dihukum_ itu beraksi.

**.**

**MINE**

**.**

Yunho saat ini tengah berjalan entah ke mana. Setelah semua yang digapainya terwujud, semuanya lenyap dalam satu waktu. Membuatnya frustasi dan tak bisa melakukan persiapan apapun. Ya, setelah diusir dari apartemennya sendiri, Yunho memutuskan pergi entah ke mana. Ia hanya mengikuti kaki jenjangnya yang berjalan menembus dinginnya malam. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen dan mungkin ia juga melupakan seseorang.

"_Yunho-aahh…"_

Suara bisikan itu terdengar mengalun sangat dekat, berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Hanya ratusan orang yang berjalan tak peduli padanya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Celetuk Yunho meyakinkan diri.

Namun saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku. Seseorang di depannya, seeprti orang yang familiar baginya, tapi entah mengapa baginya orang itu bak malaikat dengan sepasang sayap putih di punggungnya.

"_Ikutlah denganku."_ Kata orang itu sambil berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Yunho.

Seakan terhipnotis, Yunho mampu menggerakkan kakinya dan berjalan mengikuti orang itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya barang sedetik pun.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, sampailah mereka di sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai. Tampak mengerikan memang tapi entah mengapa Yunho tampak sudah tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia hanya mengikuti malaikatnya. Hingga tibalah ia di kamar yang rapi dan mewah ─di matanya. Dilihatnya orang itu tengah berdiri memunggunginya, di depan sebuah ranjang besar dengan taburan kelopak bunga mawar merah di atasnya. Orang itu melepaskan helaian kain yang menutupi tubuh polosnya membuat Yunho terperangah di belakangnya.

"Jaejoong…" panggil Yunho ragu.

Orang itu yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong, berbalik menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mata hitamnya seolah sedang berusaha menghipnotis Yunho.

"_From now, you're mine, Yunho-ah!"_

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

***bungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat***

**Mianhae, aku tidak bisa membuat ff dengan baik *nangis di pojokan***

**Aku Cuma ingin menuangkan ideku tapi semakin lama aku tidak bisa menuangkannya dalam kata-kata. Alurnya udah ada tapi kadang males banget ngetiknya. Mianhae…**

**Padahal aku masih punya Novemver with Love yang entah gimana nasibnya. Hiks…**

**Ya, sudahlah. Bagi yang berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak tapi kalo Cuma baca aja gapapa deh..**

**Gumawo, thanks sudah mampir *peace***


End file.
